L'oric
L'oric was a High Mage of the Apocalypse army,Deadhouse Gates, Dramatis Personae although he did not participate in the fighting. He was able to call upon Denul if required.The Bonehunters, Chapter 12, UK MMPB p.603 L'oric was a tall man with a thin face, long, pale loose hair, and a haughty manner. He wore whiteHouse of Chains, Chapter 7, US SFBC p.291 or layered green robes.Stonewielder, Chapter 10, UK TPB p.522 He was not by nature approachable or given to drama. He was of the same height as Barathol Mekhar.The Bonehunters, Chapter 12, UK MMPB p.603 When necessity required, he possessed gouged and scarred white enamel armour with a visored helm, and a light, narrow-bladed longsword.House of Chains, Chapter 21, US SFBC p.681-682 He kept his longsword in a scabbard banded in white enamel.The Bonehunters, Chapter 7, US SFBC p.275 In Deadhouse Gates When Felisin Paran journeyed to Raraku's heart to become the Sha'ik Reborn, she was met by her three high mages, L'oric, Bidithal, and Febryl. Felisin saw in Sha'ik's memories that L'oric was the most reliable of the three, but also faithless. His decision to serve was based on pragmatism. As a result, the seer saw her every decision judged and weighed in L'oric's eyes. He was the most formidable and mysterious of her followers, and his weave of sorcery about himself left his thoughts unknown to her. Even so, he knelt before the Sha'ik Reborn like the others.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 18, US HC p.480-481 He journeyed with the army of the Apocalypse to Balahn to visit Korbolo Dom near the site of his victory over the Malaz 7th Army. Like the other high mages he was appalled by the scope of the horror.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 24, US HC p.585 In House of Chains L'oric was revealed to be a Tiste Liosan secretly making himself appear human among the Army of the Apocalypse with his magic.House of Chains, Chapter 13, US SFBC p.489 He had originally come to Raraku looking for his missing father, Osric, who was worshipped by his people. L'oric sensed he was somewhere nearby.House of Chains, Chapter 21, US SFBC p.681 Although Sha'ik knew her High Mage was hiding something, his true nature was a mystery to her and the others.House of Chains, Chapter 13, US SFBC p.482 Only Heboric was able to pierce a portion of L'oric's cloak of secrecy, as the pair traded information regarding the new Master of the Deck, the nature of the Jade giants, and the origin of the Crippled God.House of Chains, Chapter 10, US SFBC p.397-403 Unlike the others of his race, L'oric despised fighting and was averse to harsh judgement. He did not believe in an unambiguous world in which order could be shaped by a sword's edge.House of Chains, Chapter 21, US SFBC p.681 While living among the humans, L'oric still sought to protect his people. He used his demon familiar to hide his father Osric's disappearance from the Liosans. Without their god, Osric's seneschals would not be able to call upon their magic. So the familiar answered their prayers without the senechals' knowledge. This came to an abrupt end when T'lan Imass led by the Bonecaster, Monok Ochem, sensed the deception. The undead warriors slew the false god, leaving the warren unprotected and forcing L'oric to turn to the Queen of Dreams for help.House of Chains, Chapter 12, US SFBC p.462/476-477House of Chains, Chapter 13, US SFBC p.487-491 Later, he attempted to travel through the Warren of Tellann by entering a fissure in the rock into which Karsa Orlong had carved the likenesses of the Faces in the Rock. Instead, he found himself in an alternate time (or "Raraku's memory") where he was cornered by the Deragoth.House of Chains, Chapter 21, US TPB p.531-533 Just when he thought the game was up, he was rescued by his father, who had purposefully withdrawn to the warren to study the Skykeeps of the K'Chain Che'Malle.House of Chains, Chapter 21, US TPB p.533-534 Once reunited, Osric admitted he could barely stand the company of his son.House of Chains, Chapter 21, US SFBC p.689 It was at the edge of this "memory" that L'oric came upon several dying demons. He chose one and made a bargain with it. That demon became his replacement familiar, Greyfrog.House of Chains, Chapter 21, US TPB p.536-538 L'oric returned to Sha'ik's camp to find that Felisin Younger had been taken by Bidithal in his absence and forcibly circumcised. He kept the attack secret from Sha'ik while her daughter healed.House of Chains, Chapter 21, US TPB p.546-547 On the eve of the Battle of Raraku, Sha'ik sent L'oric to fetch Korbolo Dom so she could replace him with Leoman as general of her army. Korbolo Dom chose to rebel against Sha'ik and L'oric was knifed in the back and thought dead.House of Chains, Chapter 24, US SFBC p.769-772 Greyfrog rescued him and L'oric arranged for his familiar and Heboric to leave Raraku and take Felisin Younger to safety. Then he set off to save the soul of Felisin Paran from the Whirlwind Goddess.House of Chains, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.776-777/812 Arriving too late to stop Sha'ik from facing Adjunct Tavore Paran, L'oric entered the Goddess' warren where he was witness to her murder by Korbolo Dom's assassins. L'oric was himself terribly wounded by the assassins who all fell at the Goddess' hands. The dying High Mage soon found himself gathered up in his father's hands.House of Chains, Chapter 26, US SFBC p.820/823-826 In The Bonehunters L'oric first appeared in the palace of Y'Ghatan during the Malazan siege after being summoned by the Queen of Dreams to join Leoman and the remnants of the Army of the Apocalypse. He had charged his white horse through the Malazan lines, nearly bowling over Fists Keneb and Tene Baralta, while disguised in a hooded grey cloak. The High Mage had taken a Crossbow quarrel to the back, but it had caromed off his shoulder and only bruised him.The Bonehunters, Chapter 7, US SFBC p.275/282 The Queen of Dreams had someone in mind to replace Sha'ik as Felisin was dead, and asked L'oric to keep that person safe until they could take their place. L'oric agreed. L'oric then entered a portal with Leoman and Captain Dunsparrow, leaving Corabb Bhilan Thenu'alas behind. L'oric later appeared in the small village where Cutter and Scillara were taken and nursed back to health after being attacked in the desert by some T'lan Imass on their way to Otataral Island with Heboric Ghost Hands and Felisin Younger.The Bonehunters, Chapter 12, UK MMPB p.602-609The Bonehunters, Chapter 14, UK MMPB p.674-680/686-690 In Stonewielder L'oric was with Commander Jayashul and the Army of Light to investigate the Chaos Whorl created by Yathengar in Kurald Emurlahn. He was away from camp when Shadow travelers Kiska, Jheval, and Warran stumbled upon the army's encampment, but arrived during a dinner hosted by Jayashul. Stunned to recognize Jheval as Leoman of the Flails, he ordered the trio arrested.Stonewielder, Chapter 10, UK TPB p.522-523 Later, he accompanied the Army of Light against the Chaos Whorl. They were successful in destroying it, but L'oric was bloodied in the process.Stonewielder, Epilogue, UK TPB p.629 History L'oric was the son of Osseric (or Osric) with an unnamed, though presumably powerful, Ascendant mother. Jayashul was his sister or half-sister through Osseric. Quotes Notes and references de:L'oric Category:Denul mages Category:High Mages Category:Males Category:Tiste Liosan